Drunken Speedster
by WolfKomoki
Summary: Of all the things that could have happened at 3:00 AM, a drunk Barry Allen stumbling into his apartment was not one of the things that Julian expected to happen. Who knew that there was an alien bar on Earth-38 that could get a speedster drunk?


**The Flash, and Supergirl are owned by The CW. KristoTokiaAzarae is owned by me.**

Barry wakes up in the middle of the night, gasping himself awake from a nightmare. Today was the anniversary of the day they buried Henry. In his nightmare, he was watching Zoom murder him all over again. In his nightmare, he was back in the pipeline, screaming at Team Flash to let him go. Barry had never been a fan of alcohol, but he needed a drink tonight. He needed something to wash down the images in his head. The only problem was that nothing was strong enough to get him drunk, thanks speedster metabolism.

It was a few minutes later when Barry remembered the note that he had received from Kara. After taking it out from the drawer, he begins to read it.

 _Hey Barry, I don't know if you like alcohol, but if you ever need a drink, a real drink, there's an alien bar on my Earth. The password and address is on this note. -Kara_

After getting dressed, Barry puts the note in his pocket, and that's when he walks outside the apartment, making sure not to wake Iris up when he leaves. Once he was outside, he starts running, pushing himself to go faster, and faster until finally, a breach opens, and he finds himself on Earth-38. Earth-38 was a lot like his Earth, but there are some differences. For one thing, there's no Star Labs. Another, aliens are pretty common. Also, here metahumans are rare, which makes sense, considering that Star Labs isn't here. Still, they serve alcohol to aliens, surely, they can get a speedster drunk?

Barry finds the place about an hour later. There weren't any signs, so finding it was hard. Once he knocks on the door, he speaks the password, and that's when he walks inside. When he gets there, he's amazed at what he sees. There were aliens everywhere in this bar, aliens of species that he can't even name, and the best part? They're in their natural forms. There's no discrimination here, no bullying, no comments about their looks. They were free to be themselves, and that's something that Barry loves about this place. Eventually he sits at the bar.

"Hello there. What is your species, and what can I get you?" The woman at the counter asks. Well, that was different. It makes sense, though, they can't serve them anything that they might be allergic to.

"Well, I'm what's called a metahuman, or more accurately, a speedster, but I doubt you've ever heard of my species." Barry answers.

"Can't say that I have, but you must have a reason for coming here, instead of a normal bar to drink." M'gann realizes.

"I can't get drunk. I drank a five hundred proof alcohol, but even that couldn't get me hammered." Barry answers.

"I have just the thing." M'gann smiles. After a few minutes, she places a drink at the bar. This drink was bright blue, and it was glowing.

"What is this?" Barry asks.

"Kristokian Ale, from the planet KristoTokiaAzarae. Deadly to Kristokians, but perfect for someone like you." She smiles. Barry grabs the shot glass, slowly drinking it. As he sips it, his head starts to feel foggy. Images of the nightmare he had earlier this morning slowly started to fade away. Today was the anniversary of the day that Henry was killed, and Barry needed something to make him forget that for one day.

When M'gann saw the stranger walk into the bar, the first thing she notices is the redness in his eyes. The next thing she sees is the sadness in his eyes. She doesn't know what the stranger has been through, but one thing is certain, he had been crying. When he drinks the first drink, she decides to give him another, free of charge.

"I didn't order this." Barry informs.

"I know, dear, but you looked like you needed it." M'gann informs. She thought about asking him what was bothering him, but she figured that if he wanted someone to vent to, he would have. Barry nods as he takes the drink, and slowly drinks it. After about two sips, he feels the room start to spin.

"Whoa…" He slurs. Is this what being drunk feels like?

"Sir, I think you've had enough. Is there someone I can call to take you home?" M'gann asks with concern.

"No, I was just going to call for an uber to take me home." Barry lies.

"Okay, well, have a good night." M'gann tells him. After that, Barry starts running. As he runs, he loses his sense of direction. Running drunk was not a good idea. He eventually manages to make it back to Earth-1 though, and finds himself in Central City. When he gets to Central City, Barry has no clue of where he even was at this point. Damn, what the hell was in that drink? It doesn't matter, he needs to get somewhere safe.

It was around three a.m. when Julian is startled awake by a knock at his front door. Slowly, he grabs his phone, checking the time. _What the hell? It's three a.m., who on Earth could be knocking on my door?_

Slowly, he walks into the living room, and that's when he opens the door to see Barry standing outside.

"Allen? It's three o'clock in the morning, what the hell?" Julian asks.

"Heeey Julian." Barry slurs, and that's when Julian's eyes widened.

"Allen, are you _drunk_?" He asks incredulously.

"I know, right? Who knew that there was an alien bar on Earth-38 that could get me drunk?" Barry giggles. Slowly, he looks up at Julian.

"Hey! You're really short!" Barry giggles.

"Mhmm." Julian sighs. Why the hell did Allen have to show up here, and why the hell did he have to be _drunk_?

"You're really British too! You even say mate and everything!" Barry giggles. Julian sighs. This was going to be a long night.

"Come on Allen, let's get you into bed." Julian demands.

"Why Julian, at least buy a man dinner first!" Barry chuckles.

"That is _not_ what I meant Allen, and you know it." Julian sighs.

"You, guest room, _now_." He demands, and that's when he helps Barry into the room.

"So, are you seeing anyone?" Barry asks.

"What?" Julian asks. _Surely, he doesn't mean what I think he means._

"Dating, courting, whatever." Barry clarifies.

"I haven't really thought about it Allen." Julian admits.

"Well that's no fun. You deserve to be happy Julian." Barry reminds him.

"So, this is you asking me out then?" Julian chuckles. Barry is adorable when he's drunk, what can he say?

"Even if I wanted to Jules, I'm engaged I'm afraid." Barry reminds him. Julian's eyes widened at that comment. Barry wants to date him? Isn't he straight?

"You want to date me? I thought you were straight Allen." Julian asks.

"Me? Straight? Now that's funny." Barry giggles. Julian's eyes widened when Barry starts pulling at his shirt.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. What are you doing?" Julian asks.

"Getting you undressed. I don't sleep in every day clothes, do you?" Barry asks. Julian pushes him back.

"Allen, no, we can't." Julian protests.

"Why not?" Barry pouts.

"One, because you're pissed mate, and two, you're engaged." Julian answers.

"I'm not angry." Barry says with confusion.

"Right, I forgot that you Americans call it being hammered." Julian chuckles.

"Now come on, let's get you to bed." Julian demands. Julian stares in confusion when Barry starts laughing.

"Oh my God. You even call being drunk being pissed!" Barry laughs. Julian sighs.

"You. Pajamas. Now." He orders.

"Only if you undress me." Barry demands, winking at Julian.

"Allen!" Julian shrieks, his face turning red.

"You said you wanted to take me to bed, and now you won't even undress me. Rude." Barry pouts.

"Allen, this is ridiculous, you're a grown man. You don't need me to undress you." Julian reminds him. Julian's eyes widened when Barry pulled him in for a kiss. Barry's hands are all over him, albeit, a little shaky from the alcohol, and God his breath stinks. Eventually Barry pulls apart from him, and that's when he starts giggling.

"Jules, Jules, Jules, Jules. Guess what? I love you." Barry tells him.

"I love you too, you're a great friend Allen." Julian adds.

"No, no, no. Not like _that_. I mean I love you, as more than a friend." Barry chuckles. Julian's eyes widened in shock. _Wait, what?_

"Allen, what are you saying?" Julian asks.

"I'm saying that if I wasn't engaged to Iris, that I'd be marrying you." Barry informs. Suddenly, Barry whimpers.

"Julian?" He asks.

"Yeah?" Julian asks.

"I don't feel good." Barry informs.

"Oh, right, um. Come on." Julian calls, helping Barry to the bathroom. When he gets there, he's holding Barry's hair, patting his back as he vomits into the toilet. When Barry is finally done, he slowly helps him up, flushing the toilet as he hands him an extra toothbrush, and toothpaste.

"Here." Julian calls, watching as Barry brushes his teeth. Now that he was done, Barry yawns.

"Come on Allen, let's get you changed so you can sleep." Julian calls, carefully leading Barry back to the guest room. Once they're there, Barry slowly changes out of his clothes, and into the pajamas that Julian lent him.

"Good night mate. I'll see you in the morning." Julian calls, slowly tucking Barry in. He smiled when Barry slowly falls asleep.


End file.
